Trust is Such a Funny Thing
by BeamMeDownCastiel
Summary: A slight AU of the scene when Thor visits Loki. Frigga has just died, how will Loki react to the news? Fluff only, as requested by themischiefunderyourbed. One shot, I'm afraid!


Loki wasn't invited to Frigga's funeral. Whilst the thousands of Asgardian people gathered at the edge of the realm, he was sat in his cell. He had a book, one he had summoned. It was an attempt in vain to cure his boredom. He wasn't sure how he would last eternity rotting in the dungeons if he could barely last a week. A yawn stretched his mouth wide, and he arched his back to get comfortable. He became aware of another presence by his cell and looked up to see two guards standing there.

"Well?" Loki asked. He had always been amazed by their ability to say nothing yet still come across as idiots.

"We have been told to inform you that the Queen was killed by Malekith, with the aid of one of the rebel prisoners." He spoke in a monotone voice, absent of empathy or care. It was hateful.

"Thank you. I appreciate your efforts to not be blunt with the news."

"I beg your pardon?"

"As long as you beg. Yes, you are pardoned." When neither of them left he swung his legs over the bed and stood. "Off you go, then." He snapped, towering over the pair. They did as he asked, and he smirked. It was hard to believe Odin said he was not meant to be a king. Frigga had always… Frigga.

It was then that Loki realized what his guests had said. His mother… no, not his mother. The woman he cared for most in the nine realms… was dead. Murdered by a prisoner. His mouth went dry. As far as he knew, only one of the prisoners got away and that was only because Loki gave him the directions to escape. How could he have been so _stupid_? Why did he not call for Thor?

The anger was boiling inside him. He clenched his fists and suddenly his anger was expelled from his body in the form of gold and green light. The furniture surrounding him was lifted and thrown to the edges of his cell.

He looked down at his clothes. Clothes he wore to defy Odin's belief that he was just a prisoner, a peasant. It wasn't until now he realized that Odin was right. He had been warned he would never see Frigga again, and now it was certain. He grimaced, tears blurring his vision as he tore and ripped at the rich leathers that wrapped him. The scraps of clothing fell to the floor until he was in nothing but an undershirt and pants. He head his head in his hands, hot breath and spit from his ragged breathing making his palms wet. His hair tumbled past his shoulders, falling limp. He ran his hands through the black locks and opened his eyes. A chair had landed at his feet when his magic wrecked the room, and he kicked it away. The chair broke as his foot collided with the wood, which sliced through the soft flesh. Loki yelled as loud as he could, stumbling around from the pain that seared up his leg.

"Bastard!" He picked up the table next to him and threw it, and it disintegrated against the golden light of his cell door.

He collapsed to the floor, clutching his foot. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He let them flow, leaning forward and emptying of his lungs of another anguished scream.

Loki sat in silence after that. Utter silence. His throat was raw, his leg pushed out in front of him. He heard a voice boom from the corridor and recognized it instantly. Thor. Oh how he wished Thor hadn't come. With a half hearted wave of his hand, he created an illusion of order in his cell, watching himself stand at the door. Thor appeared before it and he let the clone speak. But apparently it was no use, and Thor saw right through his illusion. The image dissolved around him, and he was huddled against the wall once more.

"Now you see me. Should you not be dining? I do belief it's a custom to celebrate deaths."

"I do not wish to dine."

"Ah so you _didn't_ mourn. Too bold for that, are we?"

"How dare you. Our mother dies and all you can do is make snide comments." Thor spat.

"Your mother." He corrected, raising his eyebrows at his hostility.

"I don't believe you think that. She was your mother, too."

Loki said nothing, but instead looked away from the warriors gaze.

"And you let her die." He muttered, turning his head.

"What did you say?" Thor's voice was soft, threatening. "I was not the one who aided the creature who had the intention of plunging a sword in her back!"

The accusation made Loki's head snap back to look at him. How could he? His intention was not for Frigga to die, after all. He just always had a taste for mischief.

"Well perhaps I wouldn't have if you hadn't put me in this damned prison!"

"You put yourself in this prison, Loki, when you destroyed hundreds of innocent lives!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT?" Loki shrieked, taking himself by surprise as much as Thor. He regretted yelling at Thor. They were both left distraught by Frigga's death. Thor's body language softened, his shoulders slumping and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't have let me fall. You should've held on more tightly." Loki sighed, letting his head fall back and rest on the wall.

"You can't hold on to what is no longer there." Thor sat down next to his brother, who raised his eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Around the same time you became so conceited."

"Please, don't hold back."

"You know me better than to spare any honesty."

"And you know better thank to listen to you drone on and on."

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. Just like the old times, taunting and laughing with each other. Yet still it made his heart heavy.

"Oh, Loki. If only I did." He sighed, turning his head toward his brother. Loki looked down from his gaze and gave a small nod of understanding. He needn't say a word, they were both aware of what he meant. But the change in him prevented his mouth from releasing the apology he wished he could say. He wasn't sure of himself anymore. He knew what he had done, he knew why he had done it. And most of all he knew was it unforgivable. But he wasn't sure if he would ever be capable of introducing himself anymore. Loki of Asgard? No, Loki of Jotunheim. From what he had heard there was very little left of Jotenheim. So, then he must be Loki, prisoner of Odin. As he had always been.

"I never meant for Frigga to get hurt." Loki managed to say, softly and barely audible. Thor nodded, his hand moving to rest on Loki's knee. It was a form of comforting, embraces not really a family tradition. It was only ever their mother who held them, and now she was dining in Valhalla.

"I shall not blame you for our mothers death again, Loki," Thor began, stopping when Loki opened his mouth to protest, "let me finish. I will not blame you for her death, and neither would she. She died a warrior's death, and we should be proud to be called her sons. All I wish is that one day I may place my trust in you and not be let down."

Loki rested his own hand on top of Thor's, squeezing it gently.

"You wish to trust me?"

"Aye. But I will not until it has been proven that I can."

"You are not all the fool I took you for, Thor."

"You weren't the only man to grow during your exile."

"Yes, I do believe dear old Volstagg had gotten wider since I last laid eyes on him."

Thor's laughter boomed louder than before, so loud that the wrecked furniture shuddered with the vibration. The response to his joke made Loki smile, a small chuckle barely noticeable under the thunder of Thor's laugh. The blonde shook his head, then looked at Loki with his crinkled smile.

"Oh, how I have missed you." He muttered, cupping the back of Loki's neck with one hand. He pulled his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the cool flesh of Loki's forehead. Loki tilted his head back up and leant forward, pressing his lips lightly to Thor's. Neither of them said a word when Loki pulled back, Thor simply let Loki huddle close and rest his head on his shoulder, their hands still entwined on Loki's lap.


End file.
